Kuala Lumpur International Airport
Kuala Lumpur International Airport is an airport in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The groundbreaking ceremony took place after the opening of North-South Expressway, on 1 June 1993, when the Mahathir decided that existing Kuala Lumpur airport (Subang), cannot handle future demand. The construction of the airport was done mainly by a few state owned construction companies as well as Ekovest Berhad – helmed by Tan Sri Datuk Lim Kang Hoo. It was created as part of the Multimedia Super Corridor in Malaysia. Kuala Lumpur International Airport opened on 27 June 1998, a week ahead of Hong Kong International Airport. KLIA2 is the largest purpose built terminal optimised for low-cost carriers in response to the exponential growth of low cost travel in the region. It was built to replace the Low Cost Carrier Terminal (LCCT). KLIA2 started its operations on 2 May 2014, and all operations moved on 9 May 2014. The now defunct 36,000 square metres low cost carrier terminal (LCCT) was opened at Kuala Lumpur International Airport on 23 March 2006 to cater for the growing number of users of low cost airlines, especially the passengers of Malaysia's "no-frills" airline, AirAsia. The terminal was designed and built in accordance to the low cost carrier business model, with limited terminal amenities. As requested by the low cost airline, the terminal does not provide aerobridges, nor are there transfer facilities, rail connections, and other facilities provided in a full-fledged terminal. LCCT is located within the Air Support Zone, and has since ceased operations on 9 May 2014 and all low-cost carrier flights are now operating out of klia2. The airport was planned to be shifted to Labu, where it was supposed to be budget carrier airport. It would have been the third airport serving Kuala Lumpur and the surrounding Greater Klang Valley area in Malaysia, after Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA) and Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport (Subang Airport). The Terminal 2 and Satellite Terminal C will be constructed in future so that the capacity can handle up to 97.5 million passengers. The airport was officially opened to traffic on 30 August 1965, and had the longest runway (3.7 km long, 45m wide – runway 15 – 33) in Southeast Asia, replacing Sungai Besi Airport. By the 1990s, the airport had three terminals – Terminal 1 for international flights, Terminal 2 for Singapore – Kuala Lumpur shuttle flights by Singapore Airlines and Malaysia Airlines, and Terminal 3 for domestic flights. Toward the end of service, the airport suffered at least two major fires that forced traffic to be diverted to other airports. By the end of 1997, Subang Airport had handled 15.8 million passengers. In 2003, terminal 1 was demolished. In July 2002, AirAsia began flying from KLIA, asnd 2004, AirAsia considered utilising the airport as a primary hub in Malaysia. However, the plan was rejected and Malaysia government now plans to turn the airport into the international conference centre. Since Firefly starts flying from the airport, AirAsia has been lobbying the government to allow the AirAsia to use Subang Airport. As of December 2007, the government still maintains its policy of only allowing general aviation and turbo-prop flights out of Subang Airport. The airport undergone renovation works at Terminal 3 from February 2008 and was finished in October 2009. Terminal 3 was renamed to Subang Skypark. Raya Airways, a national cargo carrier, chose Subang Airport as its main cargo operation center. Pelangi Airways was used to be a regional airline based at Subang Airport. The airline covered secondary routes within Peninsular Malaysia and international flights to Sumatra, as well as Seletar Airport. It stopped operations in 2001. Other operations abandoned at Senai Airport, Johor. Berjaya Air's head office is in the Berjaya Hangar in the SkyPark Terminal Building. On 4 December 2007, Subang SkyPark announced RM300 million plan to transform the terminal 3 building into the ultra-modern general and corporate aviation hub. The plan includes upgrading the terminal, creating the regional aviation center and finally the establishment of commercial nexus. Under the agreement with Malaysia Airports, Subang Skypark will use private aviation while Malaysia Airports will serve Berjaya Air and Firefly Airlines. Parking cost RM25 on daily basis. A rail link is being constructed to connect to the airport to Kuala Lumpur via KTM Komuter but in the meantime, travellers can catch a local bus out of Central Market bus hub.